tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformer Spawning
How Transformers Reproduce in the Live Movie Continuity A Transformer’s actual names do not translate into our language, so they choose close approximations to them that we would understand. Thus they have names like Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Trailbreaker, Jolt, Skids and Mudflap, Mirage, Wheeljack, and Hoist. They are also inherently gender neutral and thus do not have males and females as we know them. What we perceive as gender is merely an apparition of personality with no true physical components. Originally, it was the Allspark that created them and gave them life. Each new Spark it created emerged and latched onto nearby raw material with which to build a protoform body to protect itself. The oldest among their kind were born in this way, and even many of the younger ones as well. Even without the Allspark, there are other ways of spawning new generations of their kind. The Decepticons use an artificially induced spawning process, but it seems to only produce ever more unstable protoforms. They give themselves a huge surge of Energon and it causes their Spark to fracture, splitting off a piece of themselves. But each successive generation that comes about in this way behave increasingly more erratic, even psychotic. However, when two Autobots let their own Sparks merge temporarily, sharing memories and experiences, sometimes a new Spark forms spontaneously from the power surge between them. Then, one carries the newly formed Spark until it is stable enough to draw power from an external Energon source and build its own superstructure. Such a merging is almost spiritual for them. A Spark is the very core of their being, and to merge with another is to make the deepest and most intimate connection to each other. Doing so forges a bond that connects their kind in ways that can never be broken, and such a bonding is never taken lightly. When a Spark is born in this way, there is great joy among their kind. Every Spark, every life, is cherished. Once a Spark comes on line, a metallic sphere called the Laser Core forms around it to protect the Spark and keep it stable, covered in various features which serve as linkages to other systems within the Cybertronian chassis. A metallic segmented cyber cable rises out of the top, and then expands into an umbrella-like cap that continues upwards as a silvery tentacle which is used to attach to an Energon source. From the edge of the cap, a thick transparent membrane grows downwards, surrounding the sphere and closing below it, filled with a softly glowing bluish mineral rich gel. From this point, the protoform’s endoskeletal structure forms from the minerals in the gel by gradually building a metal skeletal robot within the membrane, starting at the sphere and building outwards, putting the sphere approximately where a human heart rests in the body with the umbilical cable rising up and out of the back of the neck. Once finished, the umbilical detaches from the cap above and recoils, its end pushing into the base of the head as the back of the neck closes around it. The metal skeleton uncurls and tears through the membrane, then the protoform absorbs nearby raw materials, electrifying and reshaping them to become part of the protoform’s structure, building up mass before trans-scanning its first alternate mode, reshaping itself to look like an exact copy of the car. When it then transforms into a robot again, it ends up wearing pieces of its vehicle mode like armor. The Spark needs to be sheltered within a Transformer’s chassis in a specialized chamber, called a Sparkling Chamber, directly below the Laser Core designed for this purpose for a short time, approximately seven to ten days, until the protoform pod is formed. The Sparkling Chamber is roughly egg shaped with the narrow end at the bottom and has a glass smooth interior while the exterior looks very similar to the Laser Core above it. Inside the chamber is a neural interface socket that the developing pod plugs into which connects to the Energon and neural systems of the adult Transformer which allows for the download of vital data and programming protocols for survival to the budding Sparkling, or child within. Once the Pod is fully formed, it attaches to an external Energon source while the protoform’s body grows around its Laser Core, which can take roughly one month per metric ton of mass. To do this, they must have a ready supply of Energon and raw metals to support their new companions. Without it, the hatchling robots would die before they have the chance to live. Category:Information and Guides